A Cinderella Story 2
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: This story will start where the first one kind of left off at the football game. It will follow them through senior year and then on to Princeton. I hope you enjoy it.


A Cinderella Story 2

The Kingdom of Princeton

By Sailordraco82520

Disclaimer: _A Cinderella Story_ is owned by Disney;

Chapter 1

The Football Game

The stands to the North Valley High School football field were full of people who had come to watch the homecoming game. The Fighting Frogs versus the Lancers, the winning team to the playoffs. There was a charge in the air, filled with excitement and anticipation for the upcoming game. Two people walked up the stands and started to cross in front of people to open seats in the middle of that section of bleachers.

The announcer for the game was thanking the cheerleaders for their pregame show.

"Sorry guys." The boy said.

"Sorry." The girl said, as they continued accidentally step on people's feet. Finally getting to the seats they wanted the Announcer came back on over the loud speaker. "Okay everybody. Get Ready. Here they come!"

The boy turned to his friend and said, as they took their seats: "I'm glad you came, Sam."

"The defending regional conference champions, you very own Fighting Frogs!" The Announcer said.

All around Sam and Carter, the crowd's cheering became louder as the football team came running out of the locker room and broke their banner that was stretched open as the went out onto the field.

----

After all the laps were done and warm ups, Austin was practicing with Ryan on the field as heard the announcer make another comment.

"Both the Lancers and the Frogs enter the game tied for the lead in the conference standing. The winner of tonight's game will advance to the playoffs for the state championship."

Austin throws the football again at Ryan, as he replayed everything that Sam had said to him in the locker room. He couldn't help but think that she was in some ways right about him. As Austin glanced up into the stands, he noticed that Sam and Carter seemed to jump out at him. Austin took another football from the guy standing next to him, when the last person Austin wanted to see called for him.

"Austin." Andy Ames called, Austin turned around and held onto the football in his hands and kept his face neutral as looked at his dad. "Austin. Alright, buddy. This is the big one, all right? You stay focused and win it. Everyone is counting on you. Alright?"

Austin just looked at his dad as he heard his Coach call him. "Andy!"

Andy moves off as he gives Austin a pat on the shoulder pad. "Hey Chuck! How are you doing?"

Austin turned around and licked his fingers threw the football a little harder then he meant to, but he couldn't take it anymore. _I'm suffocating here._ Austin thought to himself. _ I don't want this. Sam was right. I am a coward and a phony. I just wish I knew what to do._

Austin looked back up at the stands and he thought that he saw Carter looking at him and then glanced away, but he wasn't sure. Austin heard the lineman coach behind him saying: "Let's do it again, one more time guys."

Austin shoved all of his emotions to one side of his mind and concentrated on the football game. Before Austin knew it the game had flown by first and second quarters, even half-time. Third quarter flew by just as fast and then fourth quarter came and just as quickly passed.

"The clock is stopped with nine seconds left in the game." The announcer said.

----

"The Frogs need one touchdown to win." The announcer said.

Sam stood next to Carter as he had his foam finger on and hollering with the crowd and yelling. "I love football! I love football!"

Sam saw that the team gathered up for the last huddle of the game. But at that moment the crowd started to chant with the cheering and it really started to get to Sam she felt like she was going to cry, but she kept her composure.

"Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!" The crowd went.

Sam glanced all around her and she finally could not stand it any longer she leaned close to Carter. "Carter, I thought that I could handle this, but I really can't. I'm gonna go."

The crowd was still chanting away, Carter looked at Sam with concern and understanding on his face. Carter glanced down at the field as Austin kneeled and looked at the sidelines for a play to be called. He looked back at Sam. "You know what? I'll tell you how it ends, okay?"

Sam mouthed ok to him and shook her head, and she started to move down the bleachers to the stairs to leave.

----

Out on the field, Austin looked at his father and coach.

"Come on." Coach Chuck was yelling.

"Do it, baby!" Andy Ames called out.

Austin sighed as he watched his coach give him the next play. Austin patted his helmet to let coach know that he understood. But he noticed movement in the stands that was different from the rest. He straightened his back a little and he noticed that Sam was making her way to the stairs. She wasn't going to stay.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" The crowd kept cheering. Austin kept his eye on Sam and he thought. _Austin that is where you need to be, not out here. Sam is the one that knows the real you. That's who you want to be. Not this façade that you've lived this last nine years._

Andy Ames was at the sidelines clapping his hands together and yelling. "This is the one. This is the one Austin. This is the one."

Austin looked back at his teammates._ Sam's __right, I__ turned out to be exactly who she thought I was. I am coward, a jock that doesn't care, a phony. Sam never pretended to be somebody else; I'm just proving her right about the person that this school sees me as._

David's eyebrows furrow, because he could tell something was up with Austin. As Austin looked at each of his teammates he slightly nodded. _I'm going to be the person that I want to be from now on. If Sam, can accept me for who I am, and not this charade I'm in, then everyone else can and will eventually. _Austin got to the end and he looked back at David. His mind made up. "Sorry boys."

Austin stood up and started jogging over to the sidelines. He heard David yell. "Where are you going?"

Austin continued jogged to the sidelines his father and coach looking bewildered. Austin took off his helmet. Andy Ames was asking: "What's he doing? What's he…"

The crowed continued to cheer, but the closer Austin got to the stands the chanting of his name died down. Austin side stepped his coach and past his father as the coach asked: "What's the problem?"

Andy Ames caught Austin by the arm as he tried to get by him. "What are you doing?"

Austin looked his dad in the eyes and squared his shoulders in defiance. "I'm out of here."

"What?" Andy Ames wasn't expecting that answer. "You're throwing away you dream."

Austin pulled his arm out of his father's hand. "No dad, I'm throwing away yours."

Austin then sidestepped his father and turned to Ryan, who stood there looking just as shocked as his father. "It's your game now. Go get them."

After patting Ryan on the shoulder pads, Austin sidestepped him and took a couple of steps and then dropped his helmet. Austin could hear his father. "Austin! Austin!"

"Substituting for Ames is number 23, Ryan Henson." The game announcer called.

"Austin!" Shelby called from behind him. Austin ignored her and continued to move to the bleachers. He climbed the initial steps and paused to check to see where Sam was.

"Austin! Get back here!" Andy Ames yelled. Austin knew his father was angry with him, but he no longer cared. _I'm free._ Austin thought. _I'm going to be strong like Sam. I am no longer going to be afraid to be who I am._ Austin moved down the front of the bleachers to the aisle.

As Austin reached the bottom, Sam appeared into the aisle and she looked down surprised to see him there. _Here goes nothing._ Austin thought and he raced up the steps to her. Sam was still looking at him with a curios expression.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Sam asked him.

Austin caught his breath before he answered her. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

There was a slight hesitation on Austin's part and then he went in for the kiss. There was so much magic in the kiss between them that it seemed that time had slowed down around them. Austin felt something wet hit him on the check and he and Sam broke their kiss, and looked up.

The both smiled as they heard a clap of thunder, and it starting to rain. Austin and Sam looked at each other and smiled. "Sorry I waited for the rain."

"It's okay." Sam said and she kissed Austin again.

----

Gabriella stared at Sam as she watched what was happening, Brianna stared too. Austin had left the football game for a complete nobody. He was going after Cinderella, Diner Girl, that no good stepsister Sam! Then it happened, Austin kissed her!

"NOO!" Gabriella shouted as the crowd around her and her sister erupted into cheers.

----

Carter watched from his seat where Sam had left him as she kissed Austin for the second time. Carter said with a slight smile on his face. "Oh my God."

----

Shelby stared up at the stands. She couldn't believe that she had been dumped by Austin for a nobody. She couldn't see how a freak managed to do this too her. Shelby's anger seemed to fuse with the hurt that was welling up inside her. _That little boyfriend stealer is going to regret this._ Shelby thought as it started to pour rain.

----

"Touchdown! The Fighting Frogs have won! They've done it! They've won the game!" The announcer called over the crowd of cheering people and the downpour of rain. Sam and Austin broke apart and looked down at the field. Austin looked back at Sam, and he took her hand and led her down the bleachers as everyone filed out to get to their cars as fast as they could from the rain.

As Sam and Austin started down the stairs to field, Carter had caught up. "So it looks like Cinderella and the Prince get together after all."

"Oh Carter, shut up." Sam said as she blushed profusely. Austin led Sam onto the field as the Fighting Frogs lined up to shake hands with the Lancers.

"Austin, Carter and I will wait for you here." Sam said as the got next to the field.

"Sam, I really want you to come with me." Austin said, as he looked at her.

"We'll be fine, besides we'll run in get started on drying off." Sam said with a smile. "Besides this was your game Austin, not mine, go and shake their hands."

"Alright then, if you insist." Austin said and he went and joined his team at the end of the line.

"So what are we going to do now?" Carter asked Sam.

"Come on. Let's get inside where it's dry." Sam said and she led the way to the school entrance. Sam and Carter passed Shelby as they went through the doors.

"Boy someone's mad about something." Carter said as he looked back at Shelby, who was giving them the evil glare of death.

Sam pulled Carter into the restroom with her and she hit the air dryer and stuck head under it.

"Well, I guess Shelby is just going to have to accept that she no longer has control over Austin anymore." Sam said she ran her fingers through her hair.

Carter ripped a paper towel and started to dry off his glasses. "Well Sam, I'm really happy for you. I really am. You got rid of Cruella De Vil and her two villainesses' Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn today. You stood up to Austin and told him the truth about himself."

Sam stood up and turned around as she hit the dryer again. "Carter, thanks. I'm still shocked that he threw the game away though."

"Well, they say that people do some weird things when they are in love." Carter said.

"Yes, well that may be the case, but I'm not sure how I'm going to handle being the center of attention, especially since the pep rally. I have felt so bad." Sam said as the dryer dried her butt.

"Well, I know that you will be able to handle it Sam. I know that will find a way." Carter said.

Sam smiled. "Hey Carter, how did you get here?"

"My dad gave me a ride." Carter said sheepishly. "He also chewed me out again for ruining his Mercedes."

"Oh, well I guess we can call a cab. Cause Rhonda dropped me off, because I decided to come here after I told Fiona off."

"That's fine." Carter said. "I have the taxi company on speed dial."

Sam laughed. "Come on Carter."

Sam and Carter exited the bathroom and headed for the exit to call a cab. As Carter started to dial, the locker room door burst open. Sam and Carter looked back and saw Austin making his way up the hallway.

Sam noticed he had changed out of his football gear, and then the locker room door burst open again. This time revealing Andy Ames and he was angry and red in the face. "Austin! Austin, you get back here!"

Austin was even with Sam and Carter, he grabbed Sam's hand and Carter by the arm. "Come on we're leaving."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Andy Ames came storming up the hall way and Sam looked at Carter and the both decided that they better follow Austin.

"Austin, you get your ass back here now! You have some explaining to do!" Andy Ames yelled as he continued coming.

Austin doubled his pace and Carter and Sam picked up as well. They reached the doors that led to the parking lot, and Austin gave Sam the keys to his car. "Go on to my car and get it running for me, I will join you in a minute."

"Like hell you will young man." Andy Ames said as he closed the gap between them. "You are going to tell me, what that god damn stunt was out there on the field tonight. Then you are going to explain to me why suddenly changed your mind about UCLA football."

Austin gave Sam and Carter a firm push to the doors. They went through and sprinted to Austin's car, Sam got in on the driver's side and started it up. After a moment in the car Sam put it in gear and pulled up to the sidewalk across from the doors that clearly showed Austin and his dad having a heated argument.

----

"I told you dad that I was out of there." Austin said.

"I heard you say that but that is no excuse for you to throw away a perfectly good scholarship for a very good college." Andy Ames said as stared down Austin.

"Dad, I no longer want to play football, I don't want to go to UCLA. And I sure as hell don't want to manage a car wash with you." Austin said.

Andy Ames blinked as he processed that. "You are going to UCLA. I have everything paid for you to go. You're signed up and classes scheduled."

"I'll say it again. I'M NOT GOING! I've been accepted at Princeton University. That's where I'm going." Austin squared his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Bull shit Austin. You haven't been accepted and you're not going. That is my final…"Andy Ames was cut off as Austin interrupted.

"Dad I'm going to Princeton. I'm going there to become a writer. I'm also going there with my new girlfriend." Austin turned to leave. "I don't want to be what you've helped turn me into. I'm going to be more true to myself then I have been these last nine years."

Austin went through the door, and left his father alone in the hallway as he ran across the sidewalk to his car, and pulled open the passenger door and got in.

"Austin, do you want to drive?" Sam asked tentatively.

"No, Sam you can." Austin said.

"What about your dad?" Sam asked as she gazed over at him in the hallway as he started make his way to the car.

"Sam, just please go, I no longer to fight with him any more tonight." Austin said as he saw his dad still coming at him for round two in the rain.

"Any where you want to go?" Sam asked as she put the car into gear again.

"I'll go where you want to go." Austin said as he locked the car doors.

Sam put the car into gear and drove off, leaving Andy Ames yelling after them as they left the football stadium. Sam looked at Carter in the review mirror. He shrugged and glanced back as Austin's dad moved back into the school out of the rain.


End file.
